The ETO Rangers and Thundercats' Adventures
The ETO Rangers and Thundercats' Adventures '(soon to be stylized as The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures'') is a Japanese/American animation/live action crossover adventures series created and edited by Garfiled1990 for YouTube, One Fans Blog, Dailymotion, Zippcast and Google Drive. It features characters from Rankin/Bass Productions' ThunderCats and Shaft Animation Studios' Twelve Warrior Explosive ETO Rangers ''(''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger). As courtesy of Garfiled1990, the English dubbed version, entitled ETO Rangers, is co-produced by Funimation Productions and Saban Entertainment. Summary (Pilot Episode) After a long time being Prince Dustan's bodyguard and advisor, as well as a member of Ratchet the Lombax's Second Galactic Republic and Star Command, Bakumaru reunites with his remaining ETO Rangers and become their leader once again. Learning from Princess Aura that the Evil-Spirited Monsters led by Nyanma are back in action to renew their conquest of the universe by teaming up with Mumm-Ra and his mutant minions from Plun-Darr, these humanoid animal warriors will have to join forces with the ThunderCats from Third Earth on adventures through time and space to stop their most powerful foes and defend the galaxies. In doing so, the two animal alien races form the Mugen Gang of other heroes of the universe to fight against the Jarei Monster Club established by Mumm-Ra and Nyamna in honor of their marriage. Hero Teams/Mugen Gang ETO Rangers * ThunderCats * Team Samurai * Extreme Dinosaurs * Other Hero Teams/Allies The Little Tokyo Adventure Crew Samurai Pizza Cats Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy Team Pooh/Hundred Acre Wood Alliance Mighty Ducks Other Disney Heroes * Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) Summoned Characters Mentors and Supporting Heroes Villain Teams/Jarei Monster Club Evil-Spirited Monsters Nyanma Jarei Generals * Mumm-Ra Ancient Spirits of Evil Plun-Darr Mutants * English Episodes Pilot Episode (as The ETO Rangers' Adventures) TV Show # ThunderCats (1985–1989) (Rankin/Bass Productions, Topcraft and Pacific Animation Corporation) (January - February 2013) Official Episodes Films and TV Series # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1991, 1992) (20th Century Fox, FAI Films, Kroyer Films and Youngheart Productions) # Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1994–1995) (Tsuburaya Productions, Ultracom, DiC Entertainment and All American Television) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) (20th Century Fox, Saban Entertainment and Toei Company) # Extreme Dinosaurs ''(1997) (DiC Entertainment) # ''Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996–1998) (Saban Entertainment and Toei Company) # Monster Rancher (1999–2001)'' (TMS Entertainment and Bohbot Entertainment) # ''VR Troopers ''(1994–1996) (Saban Entertainment and Toei Company) # ''Masked Rider ''(1995–1996) (Saban Entertainment and Toei Company) # ''Medabots (1999–2000) (Bee Train and Nelvana) # Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) (World Events Productions and Calico Entertainment) # Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot (1967–1968, 1969) (Orion Television, American International Television and Toei Company) # Scooby Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998) (Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera) (Workprint Only) Proposed/Future/Upcoming Episodes TV Series and Movies # ''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''(2011–present) (The Lego Group) # ''Mighty Max ''(1993–1994) (Film Roman and Bohbot Entertainment) # ''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the WereRabbit (2005) (DreamWorks Pictures/Animation and Aardman Animations) # Flushed Away (2006) (DreamWorks Pictures/Animation and Aardman Animations) # Biker Mice from Mars (1993–1996) (Marvel Productions, New World Animation and Philippine Animation Studios) # FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1997, 1998) (20th Century Fox, FAI Films, Rosen Harper Entertainment, WildBrain and Wang Film Productions) # Toy Story (1995) (Walt Disney Pictures and PIXAR Animation Studios) # American Dragon: Jake Long ''(2005–2007) (Walt Disney Television Animation) # ''Ultraman (1966–1967) (Tsuburaya Productions) # Toy Story 2 (1999) (Walt Disney Pictures and PIXAR Animation Studios) # Ultraseven (1967–1968) (Tsuburaya Productions) # Toy Story 3 ''(2010) (Walt Disney Pictures and PIXAR Animation Studios) # ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) (Jetix Animation Concepts and The Answer Studio) ## Season 1 (2004) (Following Toy Story 3) ## Season 2 (2005) ## Season 3 (2005–2006) ## Season 4 (2006) (Following The Return of Ultraman) # Spectreman (1971–1972) (P Productions) # Ultraman Ace (1972–1973) (Tsuburaya Productions) # ''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron ''(1993–1994) (Hanna Barbera) Japanese Version Garfiled1990 also produced a Japanese counterpart version of the series, entitled, ''The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats'' (エトレンジャーとサンダーキャッツ, Etorenjā to SandāKyattsu), consisting of individual crossovers with not only the films and TV programs from Japan, but from around the world that were dubbed in the country's language. Heroes/Mugen Gang Other Heroes/Allies Villains/Jarei Monster Club Episodes Pilot * ThunderCats (1985–1989) (Rankin/Bass, Topcraft, Pacific Animation Corporation) Overall Episodes # Fairies of the Wonder Forest ''(1992) (20th Century Fox, FAI Films, Kroyer Films and Youngheart Productions) - Japanese version of FernGully, released in 1994. # ''Lightning Superman Gridman ''(1993–1994) (Toei Company) Cast Japanese Cast * Chika Sakamoto as Bakumaru English Cast * Stephanie Nadolny as Bakumaru Credits * Production notes Trivia and Facts * Animation Techniques and Special Effects * Traditional Animation: ** Cel Animation: ** Digital Ink and Paint Animation: ** Synthetic Animation/Drawings (Matte Paintings): A process that use matte paintings to create the artificial hand-drawn animation for most scenes and effects of every tokusatsu/kaiju films and TV series, as well as stop motion puppet productions, but with no pencil lines. Former Toho artist Yoshio Watanabe is one of the master matte painting/synthetic drawing engineers as he and animator Tomio Sagisu are known for their work at P Productions on ''Ambassador Magma (The Space Giants in the North America), Kaiju Ouji (Monster Prince, Spectreman, Lion Man, Denjin Zaborger (Electric Zaborger)'' and Bouken Rockbat (''Adventurous Rock-Bat). * Stop Motion Animation ** Animagic (Rankin/Bass) * CGI (Computer-generated imagery) Animation ** 3D Animation ** 4D Animation Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights English Version *''ETO Rangers belongs to Shaft, Funimation and Saban. *''ThunderCats belongs to Rankin/Bass Productions and Warner Bros. *''Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad'' belongs to DiC Entertainment and Tsuburaya Productions. *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' belongs to DiC Entertainment. *''Power Rangers,'' Big Bad Beetleborgs, VR Troopers ''and ''Masked Rider belong to Saban Entertainment and Toei Company. *''Monster Rancher'' and Mighty Orbots belong to TMS Entertainment. *''Medabots'' belongs to Nelvana and Bee Train. *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' belongs to'' World Events Productions and Calico Entertainment. *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu belongs to Lego. *''Mighty Max belongs to Film Roman and Bohbot Entertainment. *''Wallace and Gromit'' and Flushed Away belongs to Aardman Animations and DreamWorks Pictures. *''Biker Mice From Mars'' belongs to New World Animation and Marvel Productions. *''Small Soldiers'' belongs to DreamWorks Pictures, Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment. *''American Dragon Jake Long'', Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears ''belong to Disney. *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron ''belongs to Hanna Barbara. *''Ultimate Muscle ''(know in Japan as Kinnikuman'') and Mew Mew Power (know in Japan as Tokyo Mew Mew) '''belong to 4Kids Entertainment. *''Labyrinth belongs to Tri-Star Pictures and Jim Henson. *''Robots'' belongs to 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. *''Toxic Crusaders'' belongs to Murakami-Wolf-Swenson and Troma Entertainment. *''Beast Wars'' (Transformers) belongs to Hasbro and Paramount Pictures. *''The Bots Master'' belongs to Disney and AB Productions. *''The Tick'' belongs to 20th Century Fox, Sunbow Entertainment and Graz Entertainment. Japanese Version Category:Garfiled1990 Category:The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures Category:ThunderCats Category:The ETO Rangers